


Special Lessons

by Jikatabi



Category: Degrees of Lewdity
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Forced Masturbation, Groping, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikatabi/pseuds/Jikatabi
Summary: Leighton announces a series of special sex education lessons in science class, including instruction from Sirris and demonstrations with their fellow students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junior Anti-Sex League (jrasl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrasl/gifts).



Ash played with the end of her hair, staring at the science textbook open on her desk. She was meant to be studying before class, but after how late she'd gotten home last night, the words blurred before her tired eyes. Why did school have to start so early? Maybe she could take a nap in the library at lunch.

Or maybe she should have gotten home earlier when she knew she had school the next day. But Bailey kept demanding more and more money each week, and she had to earn it somehow. Sometimes she didn't get lucky with antiques or tutoring requests, and she couldn't always make herself do the things that paid best.

She stifled a yawn as Sirris came in and started setting up for class, looking through one of his own books and walking over to the board. Even Sirris wouldn't let them get away with sleeping in class, unless today was one of those days where he showed a video. At least the lesson might be interesting. Even if it was weird (how many anatomy lessons did the syllabus really call for?), it would probably be easier to stay awake through than history.

Ash propped her chin up on her hand and doodled through the last few minutes before the lesson was supposed to begin. A noise cut through her sleepy fog right as Sirris was beginning to talk, and her head jerked up before she realized that she knew those footsteps. They didn't belong to a late student, and no late student would have locked the door behind them.

Oh, no. That was Principal Leighton, smiling at them while walking to the front of the room. Was today going to be another one of those mortifying inspections?

Sirris cut himself off, giving Leighton a curious (and, Ash thought, slightly irritated) look. The class went from excited chatter to near-silence and furtive whispers as soon as everyone saw who had just entered. The boy sitting next to Ash turned an odd color; she remembered that he'd had an especially hard time at the last inspection, with Leighton giving him personal attention.

Leighton and Sirris started to argue in low voices. Ash couldn't hear most of it, but there were words like _email_ and _scheduled_ , and it didn't sound like Sirris was happy that his class was being interrupted yet again. Ash worried at her hair, wondering what this could possibly be about. What else was there to inspect? But the way Leighton kept smiling while glancing over their class – it couldn't be anything else, could it?

And then Ash thought of something else, perhaps because she was no longer quite so oblivious as she'd been at the start of the semester. Between Leighton's... tendencies, the odd way that they'd been taught anatomy and reproduction this year, and the fact that nobody could have grown enough to bother measuring again since the last couple of times, she had guesses. Either comparative anatomy, or something more hands-on. She didn't like either idea.

Even after everything else she'd had to put up with, her heart was leaden when Sirris gave up, and Leighton and stepped forward to address the suddenly silent class. "Good morning, everyone!" Nobody answered. "I hope you're all awake today. Now that we've determined how well everyone is growing and developing, we're about to start a special lessons series to make sure you all continue to develop appropriately, and to make sure that you stay safe as you grow into healthy, productive adults."

Ash bit the inside of her lip. Somehow, the way that Leighton always talked about these things made them feel worse. At least with the perverts on the street, Ash could tell that they were just weirdos who wanted a piece of her. She never knew how to feel about what Leighton said, except upset.

"We need a couple of volunteers for Sirris to begin," said Leighton. Of course, nobody volunteered.

Ash immediately tried to put on the aura of invisibility she'd had a few months ago. She trusted Sirris way more than Leighton – though he didn't look too happy with what was being said, either – but the thought of having to do things in front of the class made her skin crawl, no matter who she would be paired up with. The one time she'd had to be the anatomy demonstration, at least she'd gotten to keep her underwear on, and there was nothing particularly sexy about having one's spleen and kidneys pointed out. He hadn't touched her, either, just gestured.

Leighton's gaze lingered on a few students in particular – the girl in the front row who was always flipping up skirts and pulling down shorts with her ruler, a tall boy who seemed shy and never bothered anyone, a girl that Ash only knew because she'd once responded to Whitney's gang by ripping her shirt open and screaming at them. The silence stretched to a very uncomfortable length. Ash was afraid to move, though she desperately wanted to fidget.

But when Leighton said, "You, and let's see, a boy, too – you as well," it wasn't any of them who had been chosen, but a pair of students from the back of the room. The girl walked to the front of the room with her head held high, clearly determined to hold on to her pride, but the boy didn't meet anyone's eyes.

Ash sort of knew them both, but not very well. The girl, Kris, was popular, pretty, with freckles and a cool green hair dye that matched her tanned skin. Ash had played volleyball with the boy, Jamie, a few times; he was lithe and a little cute, but didn't particularly stand out.

"Today," said Leighton, "for your education, Sirris is going to give you a live demonstration of physical pleasure and the basics of sexuality." Kris glanced at Jamie, who stared at the floor. "This is a very large part of human life, so it is important for everyone to pay attention. Of course, given the subject matter, during these lessons, you may find yourselves reacting to the demonstrations. While normally we wouldn't condone such things in class, in this case, I would encourage everyone to explore those reactions in order to make the best of use of the lessons."

No way in hell was Ash going to start masturbating in the middle of _class_. She remained frozen in her seat, unable to look away from the front.

Leighton stepped back. Sirris stepped forward, and despite the other things he'd shown them in class, he needed a moment to clear his throat.

He started with Kris. He took a minute to do a basic review like this was any other lesson, pointing out the sensitive areas of the body and the basic underlying body parts while she played with her skirt but otherwise looked unfazed, back held straight. She didn't blink when Sirris told her to unbutton her shirt, even though she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Despite how it was supposed to be a lesson, Ash felt that she should look away. But she could only manage it for a moment before sneaking her gaze back over to look at Kris's revealed breasts. They were on the small side, not the best she'd seen lately, but still cute. The thought came before she could push it away, and finally she could shift in her seat again. Thinking stuff like that made her feel like a pervert.

"The sensitivity of the chest," Sirris was saying, his voice scratchier than usual, "varies from person to person, but it's often a source of physical pleasure when touched or massaged. Miss Kris, if you would show us?"

Kris started to pull her hands up, hesitated; she froze when Leighton's tongue clicked. "We need to make sure the students see a correct, professional presentation. It's not time for the students to show what they've learned, yet."

"Students learn best by doing," Sirris said.

"Only after they've learned by seeing and hearing," said Leighton. "You don't have them dissect frogs and then teach them about the scientific process and organs, do you?" Ash had never liked Leighton's smile, and it was creepier today than it ever was.

Sirris stared for a moment, then closed his eyes and inclined his head. He stepped up behind Kris, then after a tense moment, gently put his hands on her ribs and slid them up to her chest.

Something about the motion put a spark in Ash's body. She leaned forward, fascinated by the soft way he cupped her breasts, the small circles he traced on one and then the other. It looked like it felt _good_. Nobody had touched Ash's chest that way; when she could, she tried to keep her shirt on, afraid of scratching nails and rough bites even with nicer partners.

She wondered if it was actually that good for Kris, who was back to clutching her skirt hem and staring straight ahead, until something Sirris did forced a noise out of her. The entire class was rapt as he kept touching her. She flushed when he pointed out how her nipples had hardened, and she closed her eyes when he showed them a few different ways to touch that could feel nice for their partner.

Ash was disappointed when he let go, and then berated herself. If she had been up there, she probably would have been trembling with embarrassment at this point, unsure what to do with the feelings in her body; Kris was stiff and looked like she was holding up better. But she probably wished that she could go sit down again with the rest of them.

"Remove your underwear and raise your skirt, please," said Sirris, and then he looked at Leighton. "Surely—"

"It's very important for them to learn properly," said Leighton, serene, leaning on Sirris's desk.

Sirris frowned. Kris obediently bent over to slide her underwear down in one movement, then looked at it in her hand; Leighton leaned over to take the garment from her. (Ash doubted that she would get it back.) She slowly pulled her skirt up until it was pressed against her stomach by both hands, fingers clutching the fabric, and nervously tossed her green hair back over her shoulder.

"Come on," said Leighton. "Class only lasts for so long."

Her legs were practically glued together. Ash felt sorry for her when Sirris had to tug them apart a couple of centimeters. But she also couldn't pay any attention to what he was saying about female organs and the clitoris and whatever, not when his hand dug between her thighs and Kris's entire body jerked.

As a demonstration, it sucked. Ash could barely see anything except the back of Sirris's hand as it worked between her legs. But it was also impossible to look away. Kris was squirming now, unable to move very far. He kept stroking her thigh with his other hand. Ash thought that was nice. The woman she'd picked up at the pub last weekend had done that to her when she'd been nervous, and it had been soothing and felt good. Hopefully it was helping Chris, too.

Ash was conscious of the growing warmth in between her own legs. As Leighton had said, it was a natural reaction. She knew that. But she still wasn't going to touch herself while amongst her classmates, and wouldn't it be bad to get off to one of her fellow students having to be a demonstration? Ash hated it when people stopped to watch her being molested.

"I see some of you aren't taking full advantage of your educational opportunities," said Leighton, suddenly moving from the desk. One boy in front protested as his hand was grabbed and stuck down his front. Leighton started going around the rest of the class as Sirris kept touching Kris and kept lecturing, though his eyes traced Leighton's path around the classroom with concern.

Leighton kept making remarks to other students or moving their hands until they would start touching themselves. The boy next to her got this treatment; he looked like he was about to cry as he started stroking himself through his pants with tiny little movements. Ash was grateful that she was spared Leighton's attention. For now, at least. "I think she's ready for the next step."

Kris's head whipped up at that. Sirris sighed. "She's very tense," he said. "And it isn't necessary to show them—"

"Yes, it is," said Leighton in a peeved tone. Even Sirris flinched at the force of it. "I'm not saying to hurt her, I'm saying to get on with it."

Sirris nodded reluctantly. Ash stared as his fingers moved. Kris's eyes squeezed shut so tightly it looked like it had to hurt. Slowly, he slid – one finger or two, she couldn't tell – into Kris. Slowly, at least, but it wrenched a noise from her all the same.

Sirris eased them out again, then pushed them back in, and Ash's thighs clenched at the way Kris's back arched and she rocked up onto her toes. Sirris's fingers started to move in and out, in and out, and Kris's body reacted to every thrust of his hand.

Ash's hand slid onto her knee. She made herself stop there. It was too embarrassing. It wouldn't be right. Even though Kris really looked like she was enjoying herself if Ash didn't look too long at her face. The way her body kept twisting in Sirris's grip, and how eventually she started to rock into the fingers inside of her. Especially with the way she was holding her skirt – if Ash didn't know better, she would have thought she was doing this because she wanted to.

Did Ash look like that, when people forced themselves on her, or when she went with them just for the money, and they made her come for their own enjoyment? The idea made her stomach turn. It didn't stop the building arousal between her legs, though. Not with a view like this.

Kris grabbed Sirris's hand, then let go, turning her head away. She was breathing so hard, now, her breasts moving with every gasp, her body moving into Sirris's touch with an enticing rhythm. Ash could hardly decide where to look, except not at her face.

But Ash managed to keep her hands on her desk, and to keep her hips from rocking too obviously into the unsatisfying chair below her. No matter how hot her body got, no matter how erotic it looked when Kris came on those fingers, her voice breaking on a moan.

She was trembling, afterward. Sirris held her for a moment and let her get steady on her feet before letting her go. She dropped her skirt back in place and shakily started to do up her buttons. Ash watched her body disappear under her clothes again, before the whole room's attention turned as one to Jamie next to her.

He'd been standing there silently the whole time. He was clearly not unaffected by what Sirris had done to her; neither was Sirris, when he shifted over a few steps.

"There are, of course," Sirris said, his voice quieter and flatter than normal, "several important anatomical differences between males and females, as we have often discussed in class. However, they are overall more than same than they are different, so it's important not to stereotype." He gave Jamie a tired look. "Your shirt, please."

Jamie took his time picking at the buttons until Sirris had to help him with the last few. Then he touched him in a similar way as he'd touched Kris: gentle hands on his ribs, letting him get used to the touch for a moment, then sliding his hands up while going on about the pectoral muscles and stuff. Jamie was already flushed, and like Kris, he squirmed in reaction to the touch, and even with how he was trembling, the sight made Ash's body burn more.

She took a quick glance around the room. Leighton was harassing another student; some of her classmates hadn't needed prompting to start getting off. Ash didn't know how anyone was that shameless, but there they were.

Leighton looked her way. She ducked and drove her fingernails into her knee, desperate for more stimulation even as she felt bad about it. If everyone else was doing it, was it okay? Ash didn't think so.

But she didn't have much choice; she was Leighton's next target. "I know you're a good student," said Leighton, nudging her hand in and up her leg. "Weren't you the winner of our science fair? You should realize the value of this experience."

She didn't think that sounded right, but what was she going to do? Run out the locked door when she wouldn't have time to even try to pick it? And it did feel really good to clench her hand between her thighs, then to grind up against the heel of her palm through her underwear as Jamie wriggled from Sirris's massage.

When Sirris dropped his hands back onto his waist, Jamie fumbled with the fastening of his shorts. This time, Sirris let him take his time with it. 

"Even male and female genitalia share some features in common, as we've discussed in class before," said Sirris, his hand taking Jamie's penis in two fingers like it was some display in the classroom. "For example, both feature erectile tissue, which, like our circulatory system, use the same principles as hydraulics, though the effect is obviously more pronounced in—" He was cut off as Jamie's head smashed back and into his chin. Both of them made a pained noise, and they fell apart from each other for a moment.

Ash wondered if Sirris actually cared so much about all of that science stuff to be spouting it off at a time like this, or if he was trying to cover his own discomfort.

Leighton seemed annoyed with the latest interruption, and went over to pull Jamie over towards the desk until he was leaning on it by his hands. "This should provide a different angle to the students."

This time Sirris just let the new demand slide with a blank expression. He slid in place behind Jamie again, and oh, wow, yeah, this angle was different; Ash could actually see the way he wrapped his hand around Jamie's penis, though she also saw the way Jamie's features were pinched when he dropped his head between his arms.

Sirris only stroked him for another minute or so – he was already fully hard – and when he pulled his hand off, Ash wondered for a second if Leighton was going to make this lesson even more inclusive, if Sirris was going to fuck him. The image flashed before her eyes, and made her tuck her hand under her last layer of clothing. She shouldn't be thinking of such things, of course – she knew what it was like to be invaded like that, even when she'd said yes. Was Jamie crying? Maybe that was just sweat dripping down his face.

More drops slid down his face when Sirris's fingers slid into him, too. Ash felt heavy inside when he took in a visibly shaky breath, but like with Kris, it wasn't long before he was making little moans and pushing back int Sirris's hand even as his face turned redder and redder. Ash stared at Sirris's fingers, no longer hearing any of the supposed lesson, watching how carefully he moved them, at the way Jamie kept taking them.

He was gentle with Jamie. That was nice. First one finger, then two, rubbing his back as he leaned over him. Jamie pressed his face into his forearms, and his cock wasn't getting any softer. It was kind of bouncing with his rocking movements, rubbing up against his belly. She wished Sirris would touch it again, and then she bit her lip. This was a – well, it wasn't supposed to be a show, it was supposed to be educational, but it was getting difficult to keep her mind away from that sort of thinking.

She was really close. She couldn't help it. Ash ducked her head and focused on the sensation of her own body, the increasingly familiar waves of pleasure that crested over her when she ground down on her hand just right, covering her down to her curled toes.

When she could see again, she kept her head lowered and resisted the urge to shake off the last shudders of the orgasm. She wasn't fighting anyone off today. Distantly, and then more clearly, she could hear Jamie making a high cry, and she could guess what that meant. He wasn't the only one making noise, either; the boy next to her was stifling his was a hand in his mouth. The air in the classroom was close and thick.

Sirris fetched tissues for himself and the two students, then gave Leighton a pointed look before saying, "Thank you both. You may return to your seats."

Jamie ran back to his seat, but Kris had regained enough composure while Sirris was touching Jamie that she walked normally, not like she was ashamed of what she'd just been put through. (She hadn't gotten her underwear back. What did Leighton do with all those pairs?) Ash was impressed by her poise, though the minutes to collect herself without the class's attention must have helped.

Leighton, cheeks flushed, quickly left the classroom, and Sirris stared at the door for a moment, looking lost. Then he sighed and looked towards the clock. "It looks like we only have one minute left, so you all might as well pack up for your next classes."

Ash folded her unused textbook closed and slid it into her bag, waiting for the first rush of students even more shy than her to rush out of the classroom. Then she left, following a familiar face to the math classroom, both dreading and wondering what would happen in the next of Leighton's lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

The special lessons were usually around one week apart, though always on a different day of the week, so it was difficult to predict when the next one would be. (It also seemed to annoy Sirris.) For a while, Ash noticed a lot of people trying to skip, but then that stopped; she imagined that Leighton wasn't pleased and didn't give any of them an easy detention.

Ash only missed one, and that wasn't on purpose; she'd gone to the library to study after walking to school with Robin, then fallen asleep over her book because of another late night. At least the librarian had found her and been able to vouch for her, so while she'd still gotten detention, it hadn't been anything than the usual writing of lines.

The topics for the lessons were all over the place, which made their alleged educational content even more confusing. One week they just talked about kissing, and had to practice making out with each other. There were a couple of other weeks where they had to watch someone masturbating, all gathered around Sirris's desk, which wasn't actually that different from Sirris's more intimate anatomy lessons.

Some of Ash's classmates took to it better than others. There were those who winked, who happily took off their clothes and did whatever they were told to do without complaint. Others, not so much, especially as the lessons ramped up into demanding more from the students chosen to demonstrate. Ash noticed that some of the boys and girls who were happy to harass her for being too good at science when Sirris wasn't watching were not as happy to be in the spotlight themselves, and it was hard not to feel a little vindictive satisfaction when it was their turn to squirm in front of a bunch of horny classmates and Leighton.

Sirris seemed like he tried to help out when he could. Most of his suggestions got shot down, but once in a while, he managed to get Leighton to back off of some poor, hysterical student crying their eyes out or shaking from stress. And he always tried to bring the lesson back to something educational: safety, mutual pleasure, anatomy. He'd even gotten Leighton to stop hovering around with a camera (of course there was a camera) and stick it in a corner somewhere where it wouldn't interrupt everyone and make people even more nervous.

Ash got lucky for a while – other classmates got picked for the demonstrations of using their hands, their mouths, and then there was the detour to 'performing breast exams' (Ash still wasn't sure what they were meant to be looking for) that everyone had to participate in again. But then there came the day when Leighton walked in, smiled at Sirris, then smiled at the class and said, "Today, we're going to be focusing on sexual activities between two girls."

A good portion of the boys perked up, while others sagged in relief. And over their heads, Leighton looked right at Ash. She didn't need to be told to scoot her chair out and walk to the front of the class.

The other girl was someone whom Ash only knew by sight, a girl with dark hair and glasses who stared at the floor when she was called to the front. She seemed like the kind of person who tried to escape bullies by being as unseen as possible so they wouldn't notice her in the first place. Leighton introduced her as Lynn, and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now, there are many things that two young women can do together. Sirris, you're the teacher here – I believe educational principles include review of older material before introduction of something new?"

"Yes, that's correct," said Sirris, giving Lynn a concerned look.

"So, today we'll follow up on our previous lesson on oral sex, before our two volunteers – well, let's not spoil the surprise, shall we?"

Ash wanted that surprise spoiled. Leighton's surprises were never good ones. But she could hardly demand the know what was happening. Even if she'd had dared to try, her throat was closed.

They went to the desk again today – Sirris had never kept much on there, but now it was always clear of teacher things. After looking between them, Leighton pushed Lynn on the desk, onto her back, and stepped away, hinting, "Perhaps you'll want to get her ready."

Right. Ash bit her lip and took a reluctant couple of steps forward. Lynn was already looking at her with her eyes watery behind her glasses, so there weren't a ton of other options – Ash doubted much would happen if she tried to climb over her face or something, like so many people had done to _her_.

She could keenly feel the eyes of their classmates, now clambering out of their own seats to come circle around them, and of Leighton, and of the camera sitting in the corner recording. Lynn's legs were pressed tightly together – something that happened with a lot of people. When Ash couldn't bring herself to do much more than poke at them, Leighton sighed and moved behind Lynn to force them open, then stayed to hold them. "Your classmate here can't demonstrate if you don't help out yourself."

Lynn nodded, her face already totally red. Ash, remembering all of the times people had tried to force her to do what she was about to do to Lynn, drew out the process of folding up her school skirt and pulling down her plain underwear for as many seconds as she could. It was hard to hold back the memories, sometimes. The way that Lynn trembled didn't help, making Ash's troubled thoughts worse instead of calming them.

But there wasn't anything to do for it. They were surrounded. The principal was waiting. The door was locked.

Ash knelt down and told herself it couldn't be that hard. She had never really tried to do this of her own volition, but she'd had other people do it to her, and the last demonstration they'd had of this had... sure been something. Lynn wasn't anything like the bossy girl who had been licked out then, but Ash considered that a good thing. She had enough of being yelled at and yanked around already.

The view between Lynn's legs wasn't anything unexpected, and the warmth and scent was familiar. It only took a moment to find her hooded clit. Ash closed her eyes and leaned in, tongue out. On the one hand, she wanted to get this over with; on the other, she didn't want Lynn to freak out too much and start crying. Ash didn't know if she could go through with this if she had to do it on someone actively trying to get away while she was pinned down, as other students had been forced to do.

So she started slowly, little licks that had Lynn's legs twitching around her. That wasn't so bad. It didn't taste of that much. She added more pressure with her tongue, held it longer, and Lynn squeezed her shoulders with her legs.

For a minute, as Ash drew her tongue down and back up, exploring with her eyes squeezed shut before she went back to licking her clit, things didn't seem that bad. Lynn wasn't crying yet, her classmates were loud but were keeping their distance, and there weren't any more directions. She could do this. She'd done worse things, though she hated the embarrassing jeers from the rest of the class.

Then Ash's tongue got tired, so she pulled it back in and sucked lightly instead, right over Lynn's clit, and Lynn's hips jerked so hard that Ash drew back on instinct. She didn't look up, but she heard Lynn's breath hitching like she was about to sob, and the noise made her heart beat heavily against the walls of her chest.

She kept going, but she knew how Lynn was probably feeling. There was a reason Ash had started paying a lot of attention in English and science classes once she'd realized how they could help her in these situations. (Not that it always worked. The tentacles in the ruins were pretty difficult to punch, and they had never covered tentacle anatomy anyway, and she couldn't exactly talk to them. At least they didn't really hurt her.) But they couldn't talk back against the _principal_. Leighton would probably just make them do something horrible, anyway.

Lynn whimpered, and Ash must have been doing something right, because it wasn't just spit that was making her wetter, and she gasped every once in a while. Honestly, the way she kept squeezing her thighs was kind of... it made something warm in Ash every time she did it, and she tried to ignore the her body's demand that she pay some attention to her own clit.

Ash had completely forgotten about the surprise when Leighton said, "Stop. I think she's nice and wet now. Sirris, help _her_ get ready for the second part."

"What?"

"Check in my bag, you'll figure it out. You right there, take her place until she comes back."

The young man who replaced Ash didn't look any more thrilled to be there than Ash had been. It was nice to at least escape the attention for a moment. Poor Lynn, who was still held open by Leighton.

Ash wished away the throbbing between her legs while she followed Sirris – she knew that the body did what it would, but she hated it sometimes. Sirris pulled something out of Leighton's bag and said, "Ah," in a dim tone; Ash couldn't see it, and Sirris fussed with it for a minute before showing her.

The sight set her face blazing. It was a kind of artificial penis, attached to a harness; she'd never seen one before, but she'd read about them in the back stacks of the library where the good history and culture books were. "Um," she said, staring. "I. How do I...?"

"You put it on, to start with," Sirris said, in a kind enough tone that she didn't feel _too_ silly. "Yes, you'll need to remove your lower clothing, and then your leg goes through here...."

He helped her adjust it until it fit on her. The way the base bumped against her, sending more sparks down her nerves, was distracting. Was that going to happen when she...? Ash swallowed and smoothed her shirt down as Sirris poured a little oil over it, frowning.

It felt weird. Did guys feel like this when they were hard? It seemed so big. Ash couldn't help but put her hand next to it, trying to assess how big it really was, and when Sirris gave her a look, she said, "I remember that when we measured our hands, mine was about sixteen centimeters, so I was trying to estimate the size. Um, I guess it's pretty average?"

Sirris held his own hand up to it and said, "It does look like a pretty spot-on median length, yes. Very good, miss scientist." He gave her a pat on the shoulder, and they shared a weak smile.

Then Lynn cried out, and both of their smiles fell away. She could tell from the worried furrow of Sirris's eyebrows that this wasn't exactly easy for him, either.

Whispers broke out when Ash strode back to the table, trying to keep her head up like Kris had, despite the odd thing now around her hips. It sounded like her fellow students hadn't seen this kind of thing before, either, from the bits that she could hear.

"Oh, good, it fit," said Leighton.

When Lynn spotted it, she shrieked and tried to dive to the side. Leighton had to let go of her legs to hold her down by the shoulders instead, and other students shifted away as she thrashed on the table, wailing, nearly kicking the boy still between her legs. Ash stopped, and she couldn't make herself come any closer until Lynn had exhausted herself and Leighton glared at her.

She replaced the boy, staring down Lynn's body without seeing much of it. Sirris was saying something, but his voice turned into a buzz. Lynn was shaking, now, and Ash didn't want to touch her. Didn't want to put this inside of her.

"Well?" Leighton demanded.

The harsh word kicked her brain back into gear. "I was just thinking," she said, scrambling for something, anything, "well, she's really stiff and tense right now, and I don't know if trying to put it in would cause her injuries. I remember there's all kinds of, like, bruising and—"

"Then get her relaxed," Leighton snapped.

Lynn was crying. Ash didn't think there was much she could do to relax her.

Psychologically, at least. Maybe she could do something for her physically? She really, really didn't want to hurt her, like she'd been hurt by others before.

She was surprised that her hands weren't trembling when she reached up and began to undo the buttons of Lynn's shirt. By this point, Lynn barely even reacted, tears continuing to drip down her face as Ash exposed her chest and leaned down to kiss her skin.

Lynn was overall pretty average-looking, but she did have a nice chest, a good size with skin that was soft under her lips. Much better than Ash's, which was still flat, and not likely to get bigger anytime soon with all the ruin diving, nighttime dancing, and running around town she kept doing. Maybe, in another situation, Ash would have liked to touch her here. Softly, gently, harder if she liked it like that.

If Lynn wanted her to get it over with rather than trying to relax her, she didn't say so. She didn't make any sign either way as Ash rubbed her shoulders, then her waist, trying to get some of the tenseness in her muscles to unwind as she continued to kiss her chest. She thought it was working – didn't think Lynn was crying quite as hard – when Leighton made an impatient noise.

Ash glanced up, saw the glare directed at her, and winced. She drew back until she was standing again, staring down at the body in front of her. Dread felt like it was about to strangle her.

Everything seemed flat, like she was watching a movie, as she took the artificial member and guided it towards Lynn. Lynn was shaking her head, more tears rolling down her face, mouthing something. Ash couldn't understand what she was trying to say. A protest? Ash wasn't going to be allowed to stop. She couldn't.

And then it started to press into Lynn, and she gasped, the sound going higher as Ash pushed all the way in. Oh, wow, that did kind of—

She pulled out, and Lynn made a soft noise—

In, and Ash's knees went weak for a moment, it was pressing right on her clit—

Out, and she was the one whimpering this time at the different sensation—

Ash shut her eyes so she didn't have to see the expectant faces, Leighton's grin, Lynn's splotchy face, any of it. It was so weird to be in this position – she'd never been in this position doing this – and the feeling of the thing was weird, too. It felt good. Ash had felt arousal when she shouldn't have so many times before, and the shame was still there when she pushed back into Lynn. The cry Lynn made had her wanting to shrink, but the way the pressure satisfied her body's demands for _more_ had her pulling out and thrusting in again.

Did it always feel this good to fuck someone? To have them wrapped around – even something artificial. Ash couldn't feel the inside of her, but she could feel Lynn pressing against her, and it was really, really different to be the one doing this for once. Kind of good. Kind of not good, when Lynn tried to move away again beneath her.

Ash wanted it to be over and she wanted more of that warmth between her legs, so she kept moving. She tried to keep the pace steady, didn't go too hard, she couldn't hurt Lynn, but Lynn was doing the thing with her thighs again and that was hot, too.

She wondered if maybe she should help Lynn along, put a hand between them or something, go back to kissing her breasts. But when she forced her eyes open for a moment, she saw Leighton's intent gaze on where they moving together, and she couldn't find the courage to do anything but grasp Lynn's hip with one hand. Sweat had them sliding together where their skin met – Ash's other hand, on the desk, kept slipping under her weight.

Lynn gradually started to go quieter, although it took Ash a few minutes to notice. Another glance showed that the red in her face had spread down through her chest, and now she'd closed her eyes. Was she still crying? Ash couldn't tell. She was biting her lip, and then her hips jerked again, and, oh. She was getting close. That was... good? Yes, that meant they were going to be done soon.

Ash kept moving her hips – it wasn't a movement she was used to at all, and her muscles started to protest, but it felt so good. And they had to do this. Lynn eventually did slip a hand between them, and Ash didn't look, didn't say anything. Ash had never done that in the middle of sex, but more than once she'd found her hands creeping down in the bath after a scary day, and she couldn't fault Lynn for it at all. For wanting to fulfill her body's desires, for wanting this to be done, for whatever reason.

When Lynn came, her body shook, but she was silent. Ash kept going – she couldn't stop, now, her body moving by itself, arcing toward her own peak. One leg wrapped around her as Lynn arched, moving into Ash's movements. Then she collapsed, and Leighton didn't tell them to stop. So Ash didn't even try.

Her climax was _so_ close now, she could feel it building in her, sending heat all over her body, making her shake, now, making her dizzy. She opened her eyes again but everything was hazy so she shut them, nothing in her ears now except her own gasps. Just a little more, a little more, some more pressure and _there_ , there it was, spilling over her.

Ash fell on Lynn when her muscles gave out, shuddering. She often had a hard time coming back to herself afterward, and this time was an especially long one, her brain shut off except for the residual waves of pleasure.

When she finally could hear again, she weakly pushed herself up. Lynn just looked at her, seeming as dazed as Ash felt, and separating themselves was a slow, sticky processes. Ash's back hurt.

"That was an excellent demonstration," said Leighton, breathless, and Ash stared and tried not to think about how her principal was absolutely, definitely about to go masturbate to what she'd just done.

The class was quiet now that the main event was over. Ash didn't look at Lynn; Sirris helped her back out of the harness and gave her back her clothes, before going to help Lynn. (Ash was thankful to get her underwear back. Leighton had been too busy to take it.)

Ash drifted out of the science classroom with her things, her legs still shaky, and she drifted into math. It was difficult to concentrate on equations or even read the word problems River gave them, her mind still on what had happened, the residual heat between her legs that had her blushing instead of figuring out what x should stand for and its relationship to y. After English class, she couldn't remember what text they were supposed to have been reading.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked at lunch, hugging her, and Ash nodded, her focus coming back. Robin was always great to be around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Science class kind of got derailed. That's all." 

Robin let the subject drop, and went on about a new game that was apparently coming out soon instead. Ash listened better than she had in her classes, trying to ignore the flashes of what it had felt like to be inside Lynn that kept popping into her head and made her want to squirm in her seat, trying to get herself to return to normal.


End file.
